


Ten Shades fo Alicia and Peter

by Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Microfic meme: try to write different categories of fic (fluff, humor, angst...) in <strike>ten</strike> fifteen words or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Shades fo Alicia and Peter

**AU**  
She’s cheating on him with one of his investigators – a female investigator by the way.

 **First time**  
Small inn in Vermont. Their room was freezing cold; they quickly warmed up, though.

 **Adventure**  
Tiny, stuffy apartment and their whole life ahead of them. Nothing seemed impossible to accomplish.

 **Smut**  
This thing she does with her tongue... He’d bet it’s illegal in a few states.

 **Fluff**  
Among her expensive jewelry, there still is that little necklace he gave her years ago.

 **Angst**  
It hurts. _She_ hurts. She mentally, spiritually, physically hurts. Heart, mind, soul, stomach – everything hurts.

 **Hurt/Comfort**  
He wants to apologize and hold her close; he knows he better not touch her.

 **Humor**  
Even he can appreciate the irony of worrying about what Gardner really wants from her.

 **Romance**  
She still loves him; maybe something is wrong with her, but she still loves him.

 **UST**  
Fifteen years of marriage, and glimpses of skin caught by chance is all he gets.

~*~


End file.
